creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrDupin
If you're here because I deleted your story, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal. I also highly recommend reading stories in the Suggested Reading category to get a feel of what we're looking for. Also, to improve your writing skills you can give the Writing Advice blogs a read. They are written by members of our community and they are of great help. If you want to talk to me about something in private, you can shoot me an email at ''mrdupincp@gmail.com'' /Archives/ Fuck You For deleting your story. People read and enjoyed that masterpiece. Sorry for the jokes but I've had a boring day and I must keep myself somewhat entertained or else I may be inclined to lose my mind. When you have a chance, do you think you could read my latest story; Bubbles? It's a micropasta so it shouldn't take too much of you time. Please don't delete it though - it is nowhere near as good as Fuck Me and considering it was deleted then I'm Screwed. Everyone is a monster to someone. 08:10, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Recreated I seem to have recreated the trollpasta The Poop Emoji, as I was marking it for deletion as you were deleting it. Would you please re-delete it? TenebrousTorrentTalk 23:16, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Deleted Story hello. im the author of Lenchera and i was wondering why it got deleted. if i could get some feedback on that, then i will be more understanding, but since you did not tell me in a private message, i am being forced to do this. please do let me know what i di wrong so that i may fix it for future reference. thank you, AlexaLithium (talk) 21:39, November 21, 2016 (UTC)AlexaLithium Review Request Finally finished that new story. check it out in the WW as The Shadow. Let me know what you think of it, and i'll submit it Tide16 (talk) Uhm.... I think we have something seriously wrong here. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 20:35, November 25, 2016 (UTC) I'd prefer "Ariana Grande's music has left the country", but that works too. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:09, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Writer's Showcase Post Would you please remove this post? The story is not on the wiki so it was most likely deleted. TenebrousTorrentTalk 02:35, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :Would you please remove this post? The story is no longer on the wiki. :TenebrousTorrentTalk 02:50, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Possible spammer Hello MrDupin. I recently noticed that there is this story called the ballad of the broken clown. I checked over it and all but then about thirty minuted later the author put another story called the ballad of a broken worm. and its pretty much just a copy and paste of the first story...idk if this would be considered as spam but i just wanted to ask you because it could be spam. Mrclick (talk) 02:45, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :SKEL addressed it, although the complete story still needs review. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:43, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Deleted Story Hello I recently had a story deleted because it appeared somewhere else, I moved it from under one name to another because there were multiple other stories on the internet and several books that had also had that name. So I changed it and put it under that new name so people couldn't find it easier. Also if the story is subject to deletion, then can I get a copy of the text for elsewhere, I did not have it saved any where else Ardan Jacobs Dude4256 (talk) 16:39, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :Answered it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:45, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Videos Heyo! Thanks for checking out our videos and such. Really appreciate the compliments (especially after reading some of your personal work, lordy). To be honest, we're actually having a ''super ''hard time just... getting noticed. Which is sort of diheartening, cause these videos each take upwards of ~100 hours to create. Of course, the amount of work put into a piece isn't ''necessarily ''a guage of its quality, but you seemed to like them well enough. So, curious as to whether you have any advice on how to void going the way of the tumbleweed. Any suggestions for how might get our work in front of the community? Tale Foundry (talk) 21:50, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough! Thanks for the words of encouragement. Whenever we have more content we think the community might enjoy, we'll be sure to share it. I'll also be sure not to work myself into an early grave, because you're right, it is a ''very ''difficult balancing act. For now, if you could change the title of that blog post (my only one as of yet) to "The Creepypasta Genre (video series)" I would would be in your debt. Much appreciated, much applied. Thanks for all you contribute to the community. Tale Foundry (talk) 23:05, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Forum Thread Would you please delete this post? It's about roblox and is gaining posts. TenebrousTorrentTalk 01:09, November 27, 2016 (UTC) I was phone GooglistaCZ (talk) 14:31, November 27, 2016 (UTC)SonicGooglistaCZ (talk) 14:31, November 27, 2016 (UTC)